The Curse of the Northern Irish
by gomababe
Summary: A request fic with a pairing I've never tried before. Cute and fluffy goodness


A/N: another request from Allison-San, this time featuring two characters I've not written too much of before. Still, I hope I got the characterisations down ok for you. Cute and fluffy goodness.

...

It wasn't often that Northern Ireland was invited anywhere other than England's house these days. But when Australia had whined about how he never saw anyone but New Zealand any more, the youngest British nation had given in and packed his bags and flown over to the other side of the world to spend some time with him. England had, of course, protested against his younger brother going all that way by himself, but a well placed glare was all that was needed to shut him up {well brandishing a half-empty bottle of whisky probably helped a great deal with that}. Northern Ireland wondered why he'd even bothered coming right now, he had a splitting headache and the fact that it was probably about 30 degrees {centigrade, obviously} didn't help either.

"Ain't it supposed to be Autumn down this way?" he muttered, wiping his brow with his towel. Australia jogged up the beach, his surfboard tucked neatly under his arm,

"You doin' alright over here Connor?" he asked as he flopped down onto his own towel next to the British nation. Northern Ireland glared lazily at the other teen,

"Yes, I'm quite alright." He replied easily. Australia frowned a little but nodded anyway,

"Ok, but let me know if you wanna go back indoors. The sun's damn strong down 'ere at the best of times. I don't want you gettin' burnt." Northern Ireland snorted,

"I'll be fine Stephen, you go and do whatever it is you Aussies do at the beach." Australia back off a little, holding his hands up,

"I'm only bein' cautious. I just don't want the Pom havin' a go at me if you go home looking like a lobster that's been put on the barbie." Northern Ireland snorted derisively,

"I said I'll be fine Stephen." He repeated, his tone becoming a little more annoyed. Australia shrugged,

"Don't come cryin' to me when you feel like shit later then." He said, laying his surfboard down and rooting around in his bag for a book, settled down and started to read. Northern Ireland snorted again and started to doze.

...

By the time the two nations got back to Australia's house, Northern Ireland was secretly regretting not taking the other teen's advice earlier in the day. Australia eyed his supposed 'uncle' warily,

"You goin' to manage to get to your room by yourself?" he asked, looking Northern Ireland over with worry. Northern Ireland merely glared at him,

"Yes, yes I'll manage." He replied sharply, suppressing a shiver. Since when did it get so cold already? Australia sighed,

"Alright then, I'll get everything put away then I'll look out the aftersun for you." Northern Ireland gathered up his towel and bag and started to make his way into Australia's home, but about halfway there felt the world start to spin. Australia grabbed him just before the other nation hit the floor,

"Seen that coming a mile off." He muttered, hoisting Northern Ireland's arm over his shoulder, "Come on then, ya silly bloke, might as well get you right to bed." He called. Connor groaned,

"I don't need any help." He moaned, not able to stop the shiver this time. Australia rolled his eyes,

"Sure ya don't, mate." He replied sarcastically, "You were just going to faint in front of the door because you felt like it." Northern Ireland sent the Oceanic nation a weak glare,

"Don't start." He muttered, secretly grateful for the help as the two of them made their way up the stairs to the guest room. Australia helped Northern Ireland into bed and looked around the room for something,

"I know I laid it down around 'ere someplace..." the younger teen muttered. Finally he found what he was looking for. It was the remote for the air conditioning unit above the bed. The tanned teen smartly clicked the unit on, letting the cool air circulate around the room,

"There, that should make you a little more comfy." He grabbed a couple of towels from a nearby cupboard and walked into the small bathroom next door, "You just stay there mate, I'll be back in a jiffy." Northern Ireland could do nothing but curl up underneath the covers on the bed and shiver again. Damn his extremely sun-sensitive skin to hell and back. He wished that he could have brought Aoife along with him, the little fairy always did manage to make him feel better.

Australia soon arrived back in the room and sat on the end of the bed,

"You gonna be alright Connor?" he asked. Northern Ireland grunted in reply, too tired to reply properly right now. Australia hummed a little, "Just yell if you need me then." He said quietly, leaving the room, but keeping the door open just in case.

...

_Northern Ireland skidded around the corner and swiftly his behind a dustbin in a small alleyway. He cringed as he heard the IRA forces shooting at the people on the street. How much longer were his people going to be at each other's throats over this? The little nation's hands shot up to his head as another massive wave of pain hit him. He whimpered as the gunshots continued to ring out in the street outside, the British Armed forces having arrived just moments ago. Northern Ireland heard someone stumble into the alleyway and peeked his head around the dustbin, only to come face to face with the business end of a gun..._

Northern Ireland woke with a start and looked around the room wildly, breathing harshly. The red haired nation had no idea where he was, and was still feeling the terror of his nightmare. He started; staring wide eyed at the door as someone came running to it. The young nation whimpered and tried to huddle against the wall. Australia frowned as Northern Ireland tried to make himself as small as possible on the far end of the bed. He approached the other teenager cautiously,

"North... are you ok?" he asked nervously. Northern Ireland whimpered and brought his knees up to his face. Australia sighed; clearly the other nation had become delirious. He took another step towards the bed, "C'mon Connor, it's only me, mate." Northern Ireland didn't move, but peeked a green eye open cautiously,

"S...Stephen?" he whimpered, sounding even younger than he appeared. When Australia nodded, he whined, "I feel like shit." He said. Australia strode over to the bed and sat on it, placing a tanned hand on the other's forehead. He snorted as he took his hand away,

"Still got a fever there mate." He said, "So it's no wonder you're whingin'." He chuckled a little as he ruffled the other's hair. Northern Ireland squeaked a little in protest,

"Stop treatin' me like I'm a little kid." He protested. Australia laughed,

"C'mon mate, I'm only teasin'." He replied, "But right now, you need lookin' after, and the Pom'll kill me if I don't make sure you don't wind up in the E.R with heat stroke." Northern Ireland sighed as he shivered again,

"Don't know why he'd be havin' a go at you. It's me own fault." He muttered, leaning into Australia. The tanned nation hummed as he covered the other nation with the duvet,

"Too right it is mate. But I'd like to think you've learned your lesson about the sun now, eh?" Northern Ireland chuckled tiredly, his eyelids drooping heavily,

"Probably." He yawned. Australia smiled,

"You might as well go back to sleep mate, you look bushed." Northern Ireland hummed a little,

"I am." He admitted. Australia shook his head and made to move away so that the red head could lie back down, but the young nation wrapped his arms around his waist instead,

"And who said you could leave?" he asked tiredly. Australia flushed a little,

"Well you'll be more comfy lying down won'cha?" he asked, "'Sides, I need to go get you some water." He protested, but Northern Ireland merely gripped him tighter,

"Please... just stay for five minutes?" he whispered. Australia watched the British nation's face for a moment before relenting with a sigh,

"Alright ya silly Pom, just five minutes." He muttered as Northern Ireland's grip relaxed as he fell asleep again. The Oceanic nation continued to watch the other teen with a soft smile. Maybe North getting ill wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
